Chosen
by NeverEndingMoons
Summary: Almost a year after the accident, Akari was still having the dreams. Everytime she looks in the mirror shes reminded that she was never meant to live.  Akari has mysterious memories of a past -or is it a future?- she knows she never experienced. KHxOC
1. Prologue

Prolouge: The Dream.

"AKARI! LOOK OUT!" Sora shouted as he sliced The Heartless with his keyblade. I turned around and blackflipped before the Heartless could touch me. I dashed forward and jabbed my keyblade into the chest of the heartless, causing it to evaporate. Suddenly, i heard a shriek and a metallic scraping sound. I quickly looked around but all i saw was Sora fighting the heartless, on the sandy shores of the island. All of a sudden there was a sharp pain in my head. I fell to the ground both hands on my head, my keyblade on the floor. Screaming in pain, the last thing i saw was Sora running towards me, hand outstretched.

*FLASH BACK*

_ "Aki! Aki!" Nami was squieling with delite as i set her into her booster seat. It was christmas morning and we were on our way to my grandmothers house to celibrate. Strapping Nami in, she tugged on a strand of my hair and giggled as i tickled her tummy. I patted the top of her head, feeling her soft amber hair. _She has moms hair. One day she will look just like her._ i thought as i bent down to kiss her forehead. I slipped into the car next to her and shut the door. I buckled in quickly as father started the car and mother started nagging my father for not spreading salt on the driveway the previous night to rid it of ice. As we set out to grandmothers house, i saw a blur of black at the corner of my eye that caught my attention. Suddenly, the car went out of controll, the tires scraping against the pavement. Nami started screaming and crying. And i could vageuly hear a dark chuckle outside of the car. The car, still moving, tipped over and rolled down the deserted icey road. Everything went black. The last feeling, a sharp pain on my forhead._


	2. Chapter 1: Chosen

Chapter One: Chosen.

* * *

"AGH!" I gasped as i woke up. I sat up in my bed wiping the sweat from my forehead. I looked at the alarm clock on my brown bedside table. 4:00 AM. _Well, theres no use in going back to sleep if im going to dream about it again._ I thought. It was the same nightmare i'd been having since the accident. The accident that took away both my parents and my baby sister on that dreadful christmas morning. It was always about these weird creatures that the boy named 'Sora' kept saying were 'The Heartless'. I got up from bed and went to look out the window. Snowing. Ah, of course. Tomorrow will be the one year anniversary of the accident. It was Christmas Eve. "Guess i'd better get ready" i murmured to myself. Of course, i was the only survivor of that horrible accident. I walked to the mirror and stood there looking at my reflection. At the scar. The scar on my forehead reminding me every single day that i shouldn't be here. That I was never meant to live. I grabbed my brush from on top of the side drawer and tried to cover the scar with my messy brown bangs. As usual my hair refused to give in and stuck up. I was forced to tuck them to the side. I looked into my deep green eyes and told myself "You can get through another day can't you Akari?" I took a deep breath and moved on to my Black and Red painted closet. I opened the doors and looked through, saving my black clothes for tomorrow. I decided to go with a Red Paramore Tee and my old blue jeans. I rumaged through my drawers looking for matching socks, it was always rare to find a decent matching pair. So to save the trouble i just took one red sock and one black sock, my two favorite colors. I went back to grab my brush again and placed it on my bed as i reached under it and got my old black High-tops.

As i laced up my high-tops i looked at the Alarm clock again. 4:20 AM. I hurredly brushed my short matted brown hair and raced to my bedroom door. I opened my door and looked back at my rather neat room with its Black and Blood-red colored walls. I took a deep breath and headed down-stairs to the living room. Living alone was nice. and since i was 18 i was allowed to do so. Fortunatley, i inheritted quite alot of money from my parents. As i stood there admiring my mansion themed living room, completed with a fire place, a red rug, and velvet curtains, i thought about what i was going to do today. Being on vacation from work and having dropped out of school due to the accident, I not only had nothing to do, but had very little friends, and I doubted my best friend would be awake at this time. I hadn't seen the guy in a few days. _I wonder is hes okay..._ i thought. Yes, my best friend is a guy. and unfortunatley, he has a huge crush on me. _Poor Eiichi..._ I thought,_ He would do anything for me._ So, i decided to give him a call anyway. As i moved toward the side table by the fire place, there was a loud knocking noise at the door. Startled, i moved toward the window to peak through the curtains and check who it was. It was Eiichi! With a huge grin on my face i went to open the door. But as soon as i opened the door and saw the urgent expression on his face, the grin on my face instantly dissapeared.

"We have to go. _Now._" Eiichi whispered urgently as i let him inside. He removed his hat and glared at me. "What?" he snapped, "I'm serious, go pack _now."_

"W-whats those things you're holding?" I asked pointing to two huge weird looking key things. _They looked exactly like the thing Sora had in the dream. The thing he would use to kill all of the heartless._

"These are key-blades." Eiichi answered calmly, thrusting one in my direction. I caught it rather clumsily and exsamined it. It looked like a huge key made out of vines. The vines were woven together in an intricate pattern. Twisting in and out from one another. The keyblade was as deep green as my eyes were, and was very beautiful. "Talk about a christmas present." I muttered.

"We don't have much time, Akari!" Eiichi said more urgently "Pack up everything you need. Were getting out of here." I looked into his deep ocean blue eyes and i knew he wasn't kidding. He looked back and passed a hand through his red hair, looking rather stressed.

"E-Eiichi whats going on?" I stammered, standing there not moving.

"I'll explain on our way to Twilight Town!" he said shoving me up the stairs. _Twilight Town... why does that sound so familiar?_ I thought.

"But, Eiichi!" I said trying to turn around, but his firm grasp on my shoulders was too strong to break.

"Just go pack!" He snapped.

"_Fine!_" I snapped back as i opened the door to my room.

"Dress warmly." He muttered as i slammed the door.

I threw on my old sweater and then grabbed my old school backpack and shoved any random articles of clothing i could find into it. I took a moment starring at the keyblade that was apparently now mine, and decided to shove it into the bag as well. It made my bag heavy but at least i wouldn't look like a weirdo walking down the street holding a huge vine/key thing. And plus, it left my hands free. I went to check my hair one last time and decided it would be a waisted effort to try and brush it again. So, I put on my wool hat. I almost forgot to throw on my coat as I exited my room. I backed up into my room and grabbed my coat off of the side hook and ran downstairs to where Eiichi was waiting.

"Okay, so what are we running from?" I said as i noticed him rumagging through his own bag and finally pulling out a scarf.

"The Heartless." He said throwing the scarf at me.

"T-the w-what?" I studdered starring at him.

"You heard me, The Heartless. I know you know about them Akari, Sora told me that Namine has been contacting you in your dreams in the form of Sora." Eiichi said sternly, walking towards me with a hand extended.

"I... S-sora..." I failed to complete a sentence, amazed in how much he knew about all this._ But... whos... Namine? _I thought as he wrapped the scarf around my neck.

"Take out your keyblade." Eiichi said quietly.

"I... um, why?" i said defensively.

"Take off ur backpack." He said. I did what he said, affraid of how rapidly he's changed in the passed few days. _This isn't the lovable Eiichi i used to know._ I thought. I took off my backpack wordlessly and handed it to him. He opened it, looked inside and blushed.

"What?" i said, amused.

"Y-your..." he held up one of my silk underwear that i wear whenever i go to sleep at night. I could feel my face heat up and i knew it was turning scarlet red because as Eiichi smirked at me, he stuck out his toungue like a little child. Eiichi always sticks his toungue at me whenever he successfully makes me blush. At least hes showing some of his old self. He then took out my Key blade and handed it to me, setting down my back pack on a nearby chair. He grabbed his keyblade from the couch and walked to the door. I watched him open the door and peer outside. "Yes!" i could hear him mutter to himself.

"Alright the coast is clear. Not a heartless in sight. Grab your back pack and come on." He said, Using his free hand to gesture at the door. I stared at him blankly, he seemed to have forgotten his bag. I handed him his backpack and put on my own, slinging it over my right shoulder. My keyblade in my left hand. "Thanks." he muttered. I nodded. Eiichi grabbed my arm and lead me to a dark car. We walked the short distance in silence as i admired the snow white winter that we would soon be leaving. _I wonder what Twilight Town is like._ i thought. He opened the back door and threw in his backpack. "Get in." He muttered. I really did not like his new found attitude. I got in and noticed a Blue haired girl in the passenger seat.

"Sorry i took so long." Eiichi said. The girl simply nodded. She didn't seem much of a talker.

"Um, aren't you going to introduce me?" I asked Eiichi, a little annoyed.

"Miku, Akari. Akari, Miku." Eiichi said, sounding a little stressed as he started the car. Miku turned to me and nodded, her facial expression blank.

"Um... nice to meet you." I said smiling and holding my hand out. The girl simply stared at it, like she didn't know what to do with it.

"Shes not from around here, Akari. Now buckle up. Both of you." Eiichi said angrily.

"_UGH! _What's going on? What has gotten _into_ you Eiichi?" I demanded.

"I will explain. Everything. Soon." He said between clenched teeth.

"_FINE!_" I snapped as i bluckled in my seat belt and folding my arms across my chest like a child. Miku sat there quietly just starring ahead, her seat belt already fastened in. I took off my backpack and slid it next to Eiichi's and balanced my keyblade on my lap. As Eiichi was driving i got a chance to get a better look at Miku. She didn't seem to have a keyblade or luggage. And she was also wearing a black cloak, which looked rather thin, to be a winter coat. Her head turned quickly and she observed me.

"Chosen." was the only word she uttered.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Somebody." she said with a rather dead voice. And turned her head back to the road. _What does she mean?_ I wondered. I decided to lean back and think about how this was connected to the unfortunate accident. Then she suddenly got an idea. _Did The Heartless cause the accident? _I wondered. I decided to ask Eiichi.

"Eiichi?" I asked timidly.

"Hmm?" He said rather absent mindedly. _I dont get it. he was really serious just a few minutes ago. _I thought, rather annoyed in his some-what bipolar attitude.

"Do you know if The Heartless were the cause of the accident?" I asked without hesitation.

"Actually, a group called Organization XIII caused it." Eiichi replied with a sad tone in his voice.

"T-they... but... why?" I asked.

"Chosen." Miku uttered.

"Chosen..." i said.

"You were chosen to help protect Kingdom Hearts. One of the chosen ones who Weild the keyblade." Eiichi said.

"So, im supposed to protect something called a 'Kingdom Hearts'? Were you chosen too?" I asked.

"Er, Well, no... Miku let me borrow her keyblade just in case any heartless attacked me when i was out of the car." He said. Gesturing to the Keyblade. I was surprised to find that it was now in Mikus possesion.

"Mine." Miku said clutching her keyblade.

"Um, er... who are you Miku?" I asked, rather rudely.

"Nobody." Miku answered.

"She's your Nobody." Eiichi said.

"My... nobody?" i asked a little afraid of this mysterious girl.

"Yes. King Mickey will explain everything when we get to Twilight Town. He's waiting at the station." Eiichi said.

"Whos... King Mickey?" I asked. Leaning towards Eiichi and Miku getting interested. I hadn't noticed we stopped in front of a train station. An odd one at that. I looked out the window and didn't even know where we were. It wasn't snowing, and you can see the sun finally rising over the Horizon. _What time is it?_ Ithought wearily, too sleepy to check the time on the digital built in clock on the dashboard.

"You will meet him soon. Unfortunatley, i will not be coming with you and King Mickey after we get to Twilight Town. King Mickey says i will have to stay at Twilight Town because i do not have the ability to weild a keyblade. And your journey will be dangerous. So you, King Mickey, and Miku, will travel together. I'm sorry Akari but that is all i know." Eiichi said sadly, looking into Akaris drowsy eyes from over his shoulder. He exited the car and opened the door for me, and i flinched, surprised to see Miku already standing there.

"Ninja." She said, causing me to giggle. I grabbed my bag and set a determined face. I passed Eiichi his bag and picked up my keyblade. I was rather eager to find out what was going on and to meet this 'King Mickey'. Holding the Keyblade tightly, i turned to Miku and Eiichi.

"Lets go." I said.

And with that, we entered the odd looking train station.

* * *

Teehee sorry if Akari's forehead scar and messy hair seemed like a rip-off of Harry Potter but honestly i wasn't really thinking about Harry Potter at the time while writing this. But just in case, I do not own Harry Potter either.

If u think i need to inprove anything please review and if u want longer chapters just ask! Anything u want me to add in the next chapters of the story i will gladly try and find a way to add it in there somewhere :D

- NaminexXxKairi


	3. Chapter 2: King Mickey

Chapter Two: King Mickey

* * *

As we entered the train station, it was completely empty except for the oddly dressed man at the ticket booth. _Im guessing King Mickey is already at Twilight Town._ I thought. We went up to the oddly dressed man and asked for tickets.

"Tickets." Miku demanded as she handed the man an odd looking kind of money. I observed the ticket booth man and saw that his hair was as deep green as my eyes were and his eyes were a muddy brown. He was dressed in a rather odd looking shirt and trousers with frills at his neck and wrists, all in orange.

"Where to little lady?" the man asked politely handing her three tickets. As i looked at Miku i only just now realized that she was rather short. The same size as me, us both being short.

"Twilight Town." Eiichi told the man. The man nodded.

"The Twilight Town Express train will be arriving shortly." The man said. Eiichi nodded and followed Miku to the plat form. We stood there in silence waiting for the train. I started to figit nervously as i heard the train approaching. Eiichi noticed this and grabbed me by the waste to keep me calm. When the train arrived i noticed there was absolutely no one on it either, except for the man in the front of the train who appeared to be controlling it. "Twilight Town, all aboard to Twilight Town!" the man shouted out of the side window. He was wearing a stripped outfit, much simmilar to the man at the ticket booth. Eiichi nodded at the man as he followed Miku in. They walked to the very back of the train and sat down train was rather odd. The outside being purple with yellow stars covering it and wings painted at the sides with what looked like a wizard hat on the top of the train. The interior of the train was blue and the seats purple, with 6 windows on each side of the train and one wide one at the back of the train, behind where we were sitting and a door covering off where the man was.

Determined to break the silence, it was i who broke it saying, "So... is King Mickey a nice person?" i asked my companions.

"Oh yes, he is very kind." Eiichi answered.

"Kind." Miku added with a kind of mischeivious glint in her deep indigo eyes. This made me giggle. I was starting to really like this girl. Eiichi smiled at us as he took off his coat and stuffed it into his bag. Feeling a little too warm, i followed his example. I also removed my hat and scarf as well, leaving my sweater on. The train suddenly went to a stop. I looked out the window and spotted a small hooded figure by the ticket booth. I got up along with Miku and Eiichi and walked to the door, keyblade in hand, as the man at the front of the train yelled out that we have in fact arrived in Twilight Town.

Miku was the first to exit the train, headed straight for the hooded figure next to the Ticket booth. Eiichi and I followed soon after. The little hooded man put down his hood revealing that he wasnt a man, he was a mouse. He had large round ears and a little nose and big round cheeks. He had a smile on his face as he looked over the trio of friends.

"I see u are all safe." He noted in a high voice.

"Safe." Miku said bowing. I decided to copy her and Eiichi saw me glance at him, noticing the command, he did it too.

I stepped forward and held out my hand to him "King Mickey, i am-"

"Akari!" He said taking my hand and shaking it. I nodded to the small king and turned to the others and back.

"Um, Er... Sir?" I asked rather hesitantly.

"Yes, Akari?" the king asked.

"What exactly is going on here?"

"We must not discuss this in public. It may be safe here, but not for long. We must go." King Mickey said urgently.

And with that, we left the station and Entered the bright bustling town known as Twilight Town.

* * *

Grrr im sorry if this chapter was kinda boring and short but i didnt have much inspiration at the time.

I'm afraid i add too much dialogue... does any one else think so?

- NaminexXxKairi


	4. Chapter 3: Reason for exsistance

Chapter 3~ Reason for exsistance.

D-Disclaimer! I do not own Kingdom Hearts or their awesomelicious characters!

* * *

I layed on the bed staring up at the ceiling remembering what King Mickey told me.

* * *

_"You hold a great responsibility on your soulders, Akari." King Mickey said urgently "I do not expect you to take this lightly!"_

_"Y-yes your magesty!" I replied._

_"You, Akari, were chosen to fight along side Sora and his friends." King Mickey said quietly "You have the ability to weild the keyblade and manipulate light at will. Organization XIII tried to elimanate you that unfortunate day, because of that Akari. You are stronger than any of us can imagine, and you were born to fight along side Sora and protect Kingdom Hearts."_

_"If that is true your magesty, then why didn't my parents tell me?" I asked._

_"Your parents were not aware of it my child." He answered. _

_"B-but why now? why are you telling me this now? Why not after the accident?"_

_"We wanted you to regain your strength. We doubted then that you would believe us, having just lost your family." he said, "We have reason to believe that because it is so near the aniversary of the accident The Heartless have become restless."_

_"Your magesty, what may i ask is a 'Heartless' or 'Kingdom Hearts' ?" I asked curious about everything that has happened and about the journey i was apparently about to embark on._

_"A Heartless is a creature without a heart, endlessly collecting hearts trying to find a way to have one of their own. Kingdom Hearts is just what it sounds like, The Kingdom of Hearts." He replied._

_"Why is Organization XIII tying to destroy Kingdom Hearts?"_

_"Organization XIII is not trying to destroy it, but to use its power for evil. Organization XIII is a group of nobodies, desperatly trying to find their purpose. But their leader, Xemnas, is leading them to believe that their purpose is for evil, and that the only way they can have a heart is to help him succeed in using Kingdom Hearts for evil." the King said sternly._

_"What is a nobody?" i asked, remebering that i had a nobody as well._

_"A nobody is what is left behind by those whose hearts have been consumed by The Heartless. A nobody is made of body and soul, but no heart. Two nobodies were created when Sora stabbed himself to free his and Kairi's heart with the Keyblade of Peoples Hearts. Those nobodies names are Namine and Roxas. Roxas holds half of what Sora is and Namine holds half of what Kairi is. Namine has special powers to manipulate the memories chained together within Sora's heart, as well as the people closest to sora. You are close to Sora, Akari. And when Namine took apart Sora's memory, your nobody, Miku, was created. Namine is putting Sora's memories back together as we speak. We need Miku for our journey so i will not conjoin the two of you as of yet." King Mickey explained._

_"I see... Does Roxas have any special powers?" I asked, curious about who these magnificent people were._

_"Roxas has the ability to weild the keyblade and manipulate light as well as you and Sora." King Mickey said._

_"A nobody. When someone with true strength in their heart loses that heart and becomes a Heartless, every so often a second version of them comes into being. These "Nobodies" have no hearts to feel with; only memories of their human past and what it was like to feel." Miku said. I stared at her, surprised to hear that she finally said more than one word. Although her voice was rather dead, i did understand what a nobody was when she explained. I guess because she knew how if felt to be a Nobody._

_"Thanks for clearing that up Miku." I said "No offense your magesty, but i think she explained it better." I patted Mikus shoulder quickly realizing that she must have been upset. She nodded to me and stared at the table._

_"None taken, Akari. Miku understands better because she is a nobody herself." King Mickey said rather sadly. "I think it is time to go up to our rooms" he said getting up from the cafe table. It was no one but us in there, it being closing time._

_"Yes your majesty." I said taking Miku's hand and following him out the door to the hotel where Eiichi was waiting._

* * *

"This is so overwhelming" I sighed rolling over on the bed and resting my face on the pillow. There was a knock at the door "Come in!" i called rolling over and sitting up to see who it was.

"Nobody." Miku said while opening the door. I was surprised to see that she had a small smile on her face.

"Time to go?" I asked. Miku nodded and gestured to my keyblade. I picked it up off the foot of my bed and walked to the mirror to examine my new traveling clothes. It was a short black dress with a huge zipper on it, only going partially up revealing a white tanktop underneath. King Mickey said it was Traveling gear that was enchanted to heal woundsquickly and that my white boots were enchanted to help me run faster and jump higher. I brushed my brown hair surprised that for once it stood down over my scar. I took a deep breath and followed Miku out the door of my room and down the stairs to the lobby. There, i saw that Eiichi was waiting with King Mickey by the exit of the hotel.

When we reached them Eiichi grabbed me and squeezed me tight in his arms "Be careful." he whispered in my ear.

"Bye Eiichi." I whispered into his chest. Letting go of me,he looked into my eyes and patted my head.

"Be safe." He said. and with that, he sprinted back up the steps to his room.

"I miss you already." I whispered after him. Suddenly remembering a time when both of us were innocent and carefree. Those summer days when we would escape to the roof of his house and watch the sunset.

_"Hey Akari! Bet you don't know why the sun sets red. You see, light is made up of lots of colors. And out of all those colors, red travels the farthest." Eiichi said._

_"Like i asked! You know-it-all!" I said giggling and shoving his side with my elbow._

_"Thats it that earns you a time out!" Eiichi teased taking away my Seasalt ice cream._

_"Eiichi! Give that back!" i complained trying to reach for the icecream as he kept extending his arm higher._

Fighting back tears, i turned to King Mickey and Miku. Nodding my head to them both,i grabbed Miku's hand afraid of what was about to come. To my surprise we didn't exit the door, Miku some how made a black portal appear. I watched as King Mickey dissapeared into it. Miku tugged my hand and beckond me forward into the portal with her.

* * *

Grrrr i sawwy lol but i didn't really know how to describe Akaris travel gear so i kinda described Kairi's outfit from Kingdom Hearts two but with different colors. hehehe

That sunset part was borrowed from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days, when Roxas and Axel were sitting and watching the sunset together on top of the clock tower in Twilight Town.

Special thanks to the Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days booklet and Kingdom Hearts games for explaining to me what a Nobody, a Heartless, and what Kingdom Hearts was. Thank you Square-Enix and Disney Enterprises for making such an epic game~

Also, if u want to get a better understanding of how Akari looks, just imagine Kairi from Kingdom hearts 2 but with Light brown hair and Deep green eyes (and her dress in black).

Any suggestions about what to write next are kindly appreciated!

- NaminexXxKairi.


	5. Chapter 4: Miku's Sanctuary

**DISCLAIMER** I do not own Kingdom hearts or their fantastical characters~!

This chapter was inspired by the song Sanctuary by utada Hikaru (Kingdom Hearts 2 theme song)

Chapter 4: Miku's sanctuary.

* * *

We walked into a weird dream-like world with green and blue walls seeming to be mixing together,and yet still not being whole. Moving around the walls and floors like smoke. The floor didn't look solid but was easily walked on. There was a door at the very end, white colored and with a gray outline of a heart on it. Miku, King Mickey and i kept walking silently together towards the door. Suddenly, another portal was opened and a man walked through. Miku's face lit up and she ran to him.

"Zexion." she said smiling and taking the mans hand. It seemed he had no emotions on his face instantly reminding me of Miku. His hair was blue as well and he had long bangs that were parted to the side, covering his Left eye.

"Miku." he said smirking. he placed his forehead against Miku's and closed his eyes. Miku's cheeks turned light pink as she closed her eyes as well.

"ZEXION!" King Mickey yelled as he summond his keyblade "What are you doing here!" Miku went in front of Zexion defensivley, a look of defiance and anger taking over her delicate and normally unemotional features.

"Miku!" King Mickey said, disbelief in his voice.

"whats wrong King Mickey?" I asked confused.

"Zexion is part of Organization XIII!"King Mickey said. Shock replaced confusion. I held my keyblade ready to strike, only to be stopped by the sound of Zexion's voice coming from behind Miku.

"Now now your magesty, I have reasons to hate Xemnas as well." he said stepping in front of Miku and pushing her behind him. Miku looked extremely tiny next to Zexion. I got even more confused, as i didn't know what to believe. I refused to believe that Miku would betray us like this. _Never. she would NEVER! _I thought getting angry. I let out a frustrated growl as i felt the adrenalin rush through my vains. I tightened my grip on my keyblade getting ready to dash forward and strike. Realizing this,Miku shrieked and ran forward to stop me.

"Miku!" Zexion cried and followed. King Mickey had time to intersect with his keyblade, causing the keyblade to fly out of my hands. Miku ran into me causing us both to fall. Zexion stopped next to Miku, hand outstretched to help her up.

"Never! I refuse to believe that Miku would betray us like this!" I cried, lifting myself up with my elbows. I tried to reach for my keyblade but i was stopped short when i saw Miku's face. there was a single tear streaming down her cheek as she placed her head on Zexions chest. He had her in an embrace, one hand holding hers,the other holding Miku in a half hug. His facial expression while looking down at Miku was so loving that i immediatly knew. These two were in love.

"Zexion! explain yourself!" King Mickey cried.

"I'm planning on taking down Xemnas and the others as well." Zexion said calmly.

"How do i know i can trust you?" King Mickey snapped.

"Your magesty! Forgive me, but these two are clearly in love." I cried as i got up form the ground. King Mickey took one look at the two and instantly, understanding spread across his face. I looked at Miku. Miku was staring at me, tears over flowing. Tears of joy. I winked at Miku and turned to Zexion, my hand outstretched. Zexion, a look of respect on his face, quickly took my hand and shook it. I smiled and walked over to where my keyblade was. I picked it up.

"Zexion." I said. I felt the leader coming out from deep within me "Will you be joining us?"

"I can't. If i am to be a spy i must report back to Xemnas to get more information and bring it here to The King." He said looking at the King "I must go Miku." He grabbed her chin and pulled her face closer to his, sofly kissing her. She became scarlet red as she looked into his eyes and kissed him again herself. When she pulled away Zexion nodded to the King, opened a portal, and left. Miku looked small and abandoned as she watched the portal close. Without a word she walked to the white door.

"Keyblade." she said turning to me and pointing to the object in my hand. I looked at it, and then King Mickey. I nodded to him, instantly knowing what i had to do. Miku took out a little pouch. She opened the pouch and showed us the powder. With a mischievious little grin on her face she took a pinch of the powder, handed me the pouch and sprinkled the powder onto her other hands palm. She blew the powder, thus summoning her Keyblade. I gasped at her little trick and handed her back her pouch. She put the pouch away and our trio stood side-by-side facing the white door.

One by one we raised our keyblades up. As our keyblades started to glow we simontaniously backflipped and jumped. Flipping in the air we pointed our keyblades towards the door, a white light beaming from each of our keyblades. As we landed the mysterious white door opened. I looked down to see that we were standing in the middle of the out lining of a glowing heart. I was amazed in how it all felt so natural.

Looking into the door, all i saw was light. Miku grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door, King Mickey close behind.

* * *

Teehee! that was chapter 4 of this lovely story :3

Forgive me if it was too short!

Also, Zexion is or er, was (before he was elimanated by Sora and or Xemnas, i dont really remember) a member of Organization XIII in the game.

Special thanks to Jacob and Mizu-kins for correcting the all the mistakes i made in the previouse chapters! -_-

And I'd also like to thank the amazing Utada Hikaru for making the lovely song that inspired me to write this chapter~

Reviews are greatly appreciated...

- NaminexXxKairi.


	6. Chapter 5: The Destiny Islands

**DISCLAIMER** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other things from the modern day 2010 that end up being featured in my story.

Story Inspired by music~

Chapter 5: The Destiny Islands.

* * *

I felt myself falling from the sky, a bright blue light surrounding me. We fell into the ocean and swam up to a sandy shore. We were at an island with wooden shacks and... what looks like a twisted palm tree with star shaped fruit on it. This place would have been beautiful if it weren't for one thing. It was infested with Heartless. I ran through the sallow water, charging at the Heartless. King Mickey and Miku were close behind me, already dashing to defeat The Heartless who were intruding in Sora's island. The place from the dreams. Feeling the adrenalin rushing through me, I dashed and sliced as many Heartless as I could. I performed many stunts that I would have never thought possible to come from me. Jumping and flipping. Sprinting forward and viciously jabbing my keyblade into the chests of the Heartless. Ironic, giving that they don't have hearts. Even so, they evaporated with each slice of my keyblade.

"How _dare_ they come here and destroy whats precious to Sora?" I cried furiously, when we were done eliminating them. I looked and saw several shacks destroyed, as well as a boat. _This is horrible. _Where was Kairi?

"Hello! Kairi? Hellooo?" King Mickey cried. We decided to look through the shacks that were still intact, finding no one in sight. _Where could she be?_ This was bad. Someone dear to Sora has gone missing. And he's in a deep sleep, having his memories chained back together as we speak.

"Wait. If Sora's memories were taken apart, and Namine had the powers to take apart the memories of those closest to him... then that means-"

"Kairi's memory has been altered! Which means... she wouldn't be here... she's safe." King Mickey said with a sigh of relief.

"We should keep looking around, just in case."

"Split." Miku uttered.

"Good idea." said the King. After a breif discussion we all agreed that Miku would search the center of the island, I would search the west, and King Mickey would search the east. I went through the island, looking through the trees, finding nothing. _Theres got to be something. A clue! Damn it... Give me a sign..._ I stood there, eyes closed and my face lifted up to the sky. Taking it all in and breathing deeply. I opened my eyes and looked to my right. There seemed to be a parting in the trees and I went to check it out. There I found a cave. Inside the cave there were drawings on the wall. At the very end, next to a mysterious brown door, there was a drawing of a boy and a girl feeding each other the star shaped fruit. I immediatly recognized the boy in the drawing as Sora. The girl must have been Kairi. _They must have been so close..._ I thought as i touched the drawing, a tear escaped as i looked at it. _I promise you this Sora. I will not back down until the Organization is destroyed and you are with Kairi again._ I got up wiping away the single tear and backing away from the door, not wanting to know what was on the other side. _The others must be waiting..._ I turned around and ran face smack into a tall man. I looked up into his green eyes, bafled at how quiet he was on sneaking up on me. Backing up and observing him, I noticed he had on a black cloak just like the one Miku and Zexion wear. _An Organization member? No, hes probably like Miku in disguise._ I quickly put my keyblade in front of me, not trusting the spiky red-head. He was staring at me intently, not saying a word. We stood like that, staring into each others intense green eyes.

"Who are you?" I demanded, breaking the silence.

"Im Axel." he replied smirking, "Got it memorized?" he gestured to his head. I blinked, not knowing what to say to this cocky red-head. He took one step forward, getting closer to me. I took one step back, my back touching the wall. He quickly closed the distance between us, taking two strides and bent down, his face just inches from mine.

"W-what are you doing here? What do u want from me?"

"You mean you don't remember? Little migdet Akari?" he said leaning back and ruffling my hair.

"Huh?"

"Okay, I see that i am clearly confusing you. So how 'bout I refresh your memory?" He whispered quietly, leaning in to gently kiss me. Memories came rushing back. Roxas. Organization XIII. Xion. Axel. I gasped and dropped my keyblade.

"Axel..." I whispered. My heart was squeezing as I looked into his peircing forest green eyes. "But... i'm not... a Nobody..."

I pushed away from him, shaking my head. I grabbed my head and started to cry, shaking it and falling into my knees. Axel kneeled down beside me and wrapped me in his arms. _No... I refused to believe it... im not... evil... I'm not a nobody!_

"I'm not a nobody. I'm not a nobody. Imnotanobody! IMNOTANOBODY!" I screamed over and over, my voice getting louder each time I said it.

"You aren't." Axel said firmly. I looked up at him, confusion and fear clearly on my face. But I did love him, there was no mistaking that part. I remember them... my three best friends. But why did I hang with nodobies? As if reading my thoughts, he chuckled. I looked up at him, questioning him with my eyes. "It was before..." and then I remembered more. He said the magic words. Before he became a Nobody.

"I remember. When u turned into a nobody and joined the Organization. I was against it. And then Roxas was next, and then Xion... then it was me. They were trying to do it on the day of the 'accident' right? But Sora, Donald, and Goofy saved me. I remember waking up in Twilight Town. We used to watch the sunset on the Clock tower. You, Roxas, Xion and I."

"Oh thank goodness. You remember." he murmered into my hair.

"You looked different when you werent a Nobody." I murmured. My face was buried into his chest. I was kinda freaked out that he kissed me... but I guess that was the only way to get me to remember... bringing Seasalt Icecream would have worked, but still! Axel just loved to make me blush._ I remember his black hair^^_ I thought giggling internally. I smiled but my next thought made it instantly dissapear.

"Why did you come for me now? Why not quit the Organization the day Xemnas and the others tried to turn me into a Nobody?" _Although i have a nobody, I didn't want my entire being to become one. Miku just holds half of what I am. I could always get that back later. She probably holds the memories I had going on adventures with my keyblade. But if my entire being turns into a nobody... well, would that be so bad? _

"If I quit, Xemnas will destroy me. The only way to really be free is if you defeat him. And I came for you now, because I was told by Xemnas that you got part of your memory back. I wanted to fix you to your old self again." I was suddenly glad that Axel didn't hear my thoughts. If he did he would get so mad at me. I could almost hear his words when he found out. _What! You shouldn't be thinking about that Akari! Having a heart is the best thing in the world! Well... aside from you. _He would smirk. And grab me by my waist and lift me off the ground. He would shrug it off and worry about it internally like I know he always does. I was surprised in myself. It was like i never forgot, and like he never became a Nobody.

"I see..." I leaned back to look into his eyes. Glad that I had my Axel back.

"Akari..." He whispered, traces of pain in his voice.

"I have to go. The others are probably looking for me." I whispered. I kissed him and pulled out of his grasp, surprised in myself that I kissed him. I got up and, grabbing my keyblade, I turned to him. Pain visible on his face. He got up and held out his arms, offering a hug. I gladly walked into his arms.

"I missed you so much." He said. I didn't know how to reply to this. I mean, I couldn't even remember him before this.

"I'm sure, deep down in my heart, where my memories were, that I missed you too." I replied. He sighed.

"When will i see you again?"

"When all of this is over. When we defeat Xemnas." I said, releasing myself from his grasp.

"I love you. Got it memorized?" He gestured to his head. I smirked.

"I love you too. Got it memorized?" I said trying to immitate his voice. This made him laugh. I giggled. And we stood there smiling at each other for a brief moment. Finally, I waved and left the cave. Running as fast as I could to the shore. Fighting back tears. Finally knowing who I am.

* * *

Well hell, I thought this would be longer considering I worked my butt off practically the whole day on this :[ I guess I have to push myself harder. I think i got to the romantic parts too soon as well.

Grrr when im done with this Fanfic, I'm going to work extra hard on my next one.

Pleeeeaaassseee Reviewww it'll probably help me stop being a lazy bum and make longer chapters x.x

- NaminexXxKairi

P.S. Xion is not going to be in this story. Their friendship and everything is a whole other story.


	7. Chapter 6: Never Ending Abyss

I do not own Kingdom Hearts. And sorry for the late update but my arm muscle kinda got messed up but here u go. And from now on I will be Updating every Friday starting the friday after next week.

Chapter 6: Never Ending Abyss.

* * *

"Akari? Akari!" I heard King Mickey shouting as I approached the beach. When I made it to the parting in the trees, I stopped. For some reason I couldn't go to them. I didn't want to. There was a sudden urge in me to go back to Axel. To go anywhere but here. But even so, I walked forward and exposed myself to King Mickey and Miku. They looked at me and smiled. I suddenly felt an uncomfortable sensation tugging at the corners of my heart. Guilt. I sighed and looked away fighting with the lump at my throat. I just kissed an Organization member, and I didn't know who's side he was on. For all I know he could be using me to get King Mickey's secrets and use them against us. I told him we were planning to defeat Xemnas... would he betray me?

I stopped in front of Miku and looked into her eyes. She seemed to know what was going on. She _was_ half of me. She nodded and turned to King Mickey who seemed to be ready to ask me questions. She grabbed his collar and dragged him along, using her free hand to open a dark portal. I looked back the direction I came, making a fist over the area of my chest where my heart was, before following into the portal. I sighed as we were taken to a room similar to the one where we met Zexion. There was no door at the end.

"Wheres the door?" I asked, surprised at how normal my voice sounded. I was sure I wanted to crawl under a rock at the moment.

"No door." Miku said. She held out her arm and made another dark passage way.

"Where are we going now?" I asked King Mickey. He looked breathless as Miku let go of his collar. He rubbed his neck and glanced at me.

"Back to Twilight Town. While you were 'gone' Miku and I found a bottle with a letter. It was from Kairi and Eiichi. There is a disturbance in the peace. The place has been overrun by Heartless! Kairi is there hiding out with Eiichi and they need our help ASAP!" King Mickey said coldly. I flinched and looked down. I saw King Mickey's feet retreat into the portal. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Miku, understanding on her face.

"She remembers, you remember... it's only a matter of time isn't it? Before I have to return to your heart." She said pointing to my chest. I nodded, getting used to Miku's full sentences.

"It's Okay right? I mean... Axel is one of us right?" I said. She nodded and smiled.

"Lets go." She took my hand and lead me into the Portal. _Thanks Miku... You're such a good person._

I felt wind rushing past me. I looked around but there was nothing but darkness. I was... falling? And I was alone. Where was King Mickey and Miku? I kept falling and falling. _Is this a... dream...?_ I felt myself falling into the ocean. Water. But... I could breathe! And... I felt the pressing sensation of the water as I kept going down. I let myself float down lifelessly. _This... is strangely calming..._ Falling and falling. Darkness. I closed my eyes. Fuzzy visions started playing in my head. My eyebrows furrowed as I squeezed my eyes shut even more. I was trying to remember... Hollow Bastion... was once... Radiant Garden...

* * *

"Oof!" I fell face down on the ground. "Uuugh..." I tried to pull my self onto my back but I felt too weak... I shut my eyes and sighed. _I am so sleepy..._ I suddenly felt myself being turned over. There was a gasp.

"Akari? Wake up!" _Riku...?_ I was being pulled onto someone's lap.

"Riku...?" I tried to open my eyes but they wouldnt open. "It's too bright... I'm so... sleepy..." I uttered. I felt my head lolling off of someone's arm. _He's carrying me? Where is he taking me...?_ I sighed and snuggled into the person's chest. _Who ever it is, their voice is familiar. I feel safe here._ I felt a soft pressure on my forehead. Nice and warm. _A... kiss?_ I sighed once more and fell into a pleasant sleep in the familiar stranger's arms.

When I came to, I was in a comfy room. It was small and simple; warm and safe. I sat up and instantly noticed that my body was stripped of all clothing. I covered myself and shivered. The room didn't seem so safe and comfy now. _What did they do to me?_ I thought frantically. _M-my Keyblade! _I summoned it to me, retreiving it from wherever they had it kept. There was a tiny window on the left side of the wall next to my bed. Curious to know where I was, I decided to look out the window. I swung my legs from the bed and wrapped the blanket around me like a towel as I got up. Since the window was high, and being the midget that I am, I tippy toed up to get a better look. No use. This place was unfamiliar. _Yet... I feel like i've been here before. Damn I hate not remembering. I surley must have been here before!_

The door opened and I swung around, rather too quickly to see who it was, causing me to lose my balance. My knees wobbled and I held onto the bedside table for support. There was a chuckle. I looked up and saw Ansem. I screamed and fell to my knees.

"Calm down Akari! It's me, Riku!" He said walking towards me.

"N-no! Get away!" I backed up against the wall and sat there, covering myself with my blanket and cluthing my keyblade. I starred at him as he crossed the small room with two long strides. He grabbed my chin and looked into my eyes.

"Snap. Out. Of it." He snapped.

"Riku!" I gasped. He didn't look like Ansem anymore. "Where did you go all this time?"

"..." He let go of me and looked at the ground.

"Where am I?" He helped me up from the floor and onto the bed.

"We're at The Abandonded mansion in Twilight Town."

"Where are the others?"

"The others? You were completely alone when I found you."

"And that would explain why I am naked? My clothes were dirty?"

"Uh, Er... Kairi did that... I swear I left the room!" He said holding up his arms.

"It's fine, really! Can I just have a fresh outfit?" I asked giggling.

"Be right back." He said smirking. I smiled and realized I was blushing. _Why...?_

"Here ya go." He threw my clothes at me "Thank goodnes you're the same size as Kairi."

"When you said you'd be right back you weren't kidding, huh?" I said smirking. I got up and gestured for him to turn around while I got dressed. He did as I commanded and waited patiently.

"Good puppy!" I said when I was done. When he turned around he recieved a surprise glomp from me. He hugged me back and laughed.

"I Mished you Riku." I tugged on a peice of his hair and giggled.

"I missed you too." He said, ruffling my hair. I was blushing again. I released myself from his grasp and turned around to the window and tried to look out. _W-why...?_

"Oh, when will you grow?" He said dramaticaly. I turned around and saw that he had his hand on his chest and was looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh, shut _up_!" I elbowed his side and laughed. I Gasped.

I was falling.

And everything went black.

* * *

Ugh this is hard. It's hard to be patient and keep writing a long chapter...

Well here you go. If this chapter doesn't really make sense, it's supposed to be that way.

Hope you like it... but i guess not cuz i only got 3 reviews.

- NaminexXxKairi


	8. Chapter 7: Which parts were the dream?

Chapter 7: I had a dream... but which parts... were the dream?

* * *

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

"Nnnh..." My eyebrows furrowed as I regained conciousness. It was so bright. I opened my eyes slowly to see where I was. _N-no way..._ I was in the hospital. _Why...? _I reached up and felt my forehead. It was bandaged. I looked at my arms and realized that there were I.V.'s in them. I also noticed that there was a Red-headed boy sitting next to my bed who appeared to be sleeping. His arms were on the side of my bed and his head was buried in his arms. I reached out to touch his soft looking red hair. He started to stir. When he looked up into my eyes, my hand froze. My heart started to pound faster and the beeps on the heart moniter increased in tempo. He squinted his blue eyes and raised his head. He appeared to be lost. He stretched and looked around, apparently he forgot that he was in the hospital. Then he looked at me. All traces of confusion were replaced with surprise and happiness. Sleepy happiness.

"Akari?" Eiichi said rather sleepily. I sighed and smiled. _Eiichi..._ I reached towards him to try and tug on a strand of his hair. Quickly catching that I wanted to tug on his bangs, he leaned forward and allowed me to do so.

"Why am I here?" I said, realizing that my body felt weak. My hand dropped onto the comfy sheets with a soft *_Plop_*.

"You were... in an accident..." He answered hesitantly. I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes.

"Nami and my parents are dead?" The question came out more like a statement.

"Yes..."

"How long was I asleep?" I demanded. _It couldn't have been a dream...C-could it?_

"A few weeks... the doctors were afraid that you were in a coma..." He answered hesitantly again. I sighed.

"Eiichi... I had a dream... or at least I thought it was a dream..."

"What was it about?"

"Well,..." I told him everything. From the day he came to my house with my keyblade, to Twilight Town, all about King Mickey and Miku, The Destiny Islands, Sora, Axel, Roxas, Namine, Organization XIII.

"It was a weird dream... It felt so real... but... which parts... were the dream?"

"Heh, you have some imagination, Aki-chan."

"My name is Akari." I said smiling. _I'm pretty sure it wasn't a dream. It couldn't have been..._

"Welp, I should go get the doctor and tell him you woke up." He said leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on my forehead.

"'Kay." I said sleepily. I sighed and looked to the the window. Outside there was snow-covered Evergreen trees; they were barely visible from where I was. I sat up and leaned forward to try to get a better look. No use. I swung my legs over the side of the hospital bed and tried to stand. My legs were weak but they seemed well enough to walk. I took one step forward and felt pain on my arms. The I.V.'s were pulling my skin. I sighed and sat back on my bed. I sat there swinging my legs to get the feeling back in them and waited for the doctor.

"Riku..." I whispered to myself. I closed my eyes and thought about those other worlds and my crazy friends. Yes. It was real. _But why am I here now?_ _Or better yet, is this actually the past and that the future? What about the things I remembered over there that seemed to be memories of _the past_? Because honestly, that can't have happened before this happened. _I touched the bandages on my head and sighed. _It burns..._ _Before I woke up... was I with really with Riku or was that just a memory?_ I furrowed my eyebrows and thought harder. _It was a memory. It had to be. Riku was trapped in the darkness... but why do I know this? My journey only started a few weeks ago... And the memories with Axel, that doesn't really make sense either! But It was so familiar._

"UGH!" I screamed frustratedly. I covered my eyes with both my hands, ignoring the tugging sensation from the I.V's. _Radiant Garden... Merlin the wizard... Yuffie... Aerith... Leon... Cloud... Cid... why...?_ Suddenly, the door opened and a tall handsome man with long blonde hair and brown eyes, holding a clip board walked in. _Woah... talk about __déjà vu__..._

"So, Akari, how are you feeling?" He said, gesturing to my obvious aware-ness.

"Um, I guess I feel okay." I said while quickly tucking my legs back onto my bed and into the covers. I scootched back towards the pillows and took the remote to recline the bed and fixed it to a sitting position.

"I see you have all feeling to your arms and legs." he said in a business-like tone, while scribbling on his clip board.

"Ah, yeah... I wanted to see outside the window but these I.V.'s were holding me back..." I said, looking longingly towards the window. He sighed and walked around the bed, on the side where the medical equipment was, and carefully removed the I.V.'s from my arms. He held up one hand, silently telling me not to move, and reached into a cupboard that was next to my bed; one that I didn't notice was there. He pulled out a small bottle with green liquid in it -disinfectant I'm guessing- some band-aids and cotton swabs. He placed his clip board on my lap and poured a little bit of the liquid on a cotton swab.

"Give me your arm." He said quietly. I obeyed and allowed him to rub the cotton swab at the point where the I.V. pierced my skin. It stung a little but wasn't too bad. He placed a band-aid over the the punctured skin and then repeated the process on my other arm. I moved the clipboard off my lap.

"Okay, I'm done... get up slowly... thats it..." He said as he guided me off the bed and towards the window. _Not that I really need it... but okay! _I stopped in front of the window and sighed. It was beautiful. _A 'Winter wonderland' _I thought smiling. The snow covered everything in sight. The only other color was the green from the Evergreen trees. But that showed just barely. The Doctor nodded and pulled a chair from the corner of the room so I can sit down.

"So, Eiichi told me that you are aware of your families' passing." He said. It sounded like a question coming from him. I nodded and sat down, feeling tired. I didn't want to go back on the bed, though, I wanted to stay here watching the beautiful scenery.

"Would you like something to eat?" He asked, concern lining his voice.

"Um... no, thank you." We stood there for a moment, looking at each other in silence. I furrowed my brows.

"And about the funeral preperations?"

"Ah, Akari... I took care of that. The funeral was about three days after the accident. Im sorry, but you were asleep, and it seemed like you were never going to wake up. It's amazing that you haven't had any brain trauma, considering you were in a coma." He said observing me.

"What else?"

"Well, it's unusual for a patient in your position to have woken up unscathed, besides the gash on your forehead. I mean, your vital signs seem to be working perfectly and your arms and legs are functioning perfectly. It's also quite baffling how it seems that the gash on your forehead was inflicted by a blade of some sort. And you were also placed beside the car, as if you were saved and left there."

This wasn't surprising to me. I know someone had saved me from an Organization XIII member. That would explain the gash. But it was still a mystery _who_ saved me. _Ah, did King Mickey say before? I can't recall._ I sighed and looked up at the doctor.

"Wheres Eiichi?"

"He went to go get breakfast. He should be back soon. Man, when that boy found out about the accident, he came here and never left your side. I was the one who gave him permission to stay over night as long as he left for home once in a while to change clothes and shower."

I blushed and looked towards the door. My heart was missing Eiichi. But why? I didn't miss Axel one bit. And Riku... what was the story with Riku? Did my heart know something that my mind didn't? Do I love Riku in the future? Could it be that the past really isn't the past at all? Or am I being tested? What does all of this mean? I have a feeling that I will find out soon enough. And the dreams and memories mean more; something important. They all go together and I _need_ to find out. Suddenly, the door opened.

"S-Sora?"

"Akari! I've come to visit you, darling!" Sora said casually. Eiichi was trailing close behind him looking like he was thinking something through. _So this _is_ a test... and Sora's here to get me out._ When Sora got close enough he whispered in my ear when the doctor wasn't looking. "Summon your keyblade. We're getting you out of here."

Just then, Eiichi picked up a heavy looking metal tray and hit the doctor over the head with it. I quickly un-did the bandages on my head and ruffled my hair. I looked at the doctor worriedly.

"He'll be fine. He would have been in the way." Sora said. He threw a fresh pair of clothes at me and pulled Eiichi next to him; turning around so I can change.

"Lets do this." I said while summoning my keyblade. Sora nodded and ran to the door. Eiichi and I followed close behind. Heartless appeared up the corridor. Sora summoned his keyblade. He sprinted towards them and began attacking. I quickly realized that Eiichi had no weapon. 'I'll be fine.' He mouthed at me when he noticed me looking at him. I nodded and took his hand. We caught up to Sora just as we reached the stairs. A huge heartless appeared, it was big and round and was wearing unusual clothing. But the worst part was, it could breathe fire. Sora tried to attack it from the front, but his keyblade just bounced back. _It's too fat!_ I thought as I dodged another ball of fire. I saw Eiichi sneaking up behind it and waving to me. _Thats it!_ I ran to Eiichi, dodging the fire. Sora saw me and created a diversion. I began to attack the Heartless' backside. The Heartless turned around and shot fire at me.

"Akari!" Both Sora and Eiichi shouted in unsion. Eiichi tackled me out of the way just in time, the fire slightly charring our clothes. _Damn it, these were new! _I thought angrily.

"You've done it now, you big piece of..." I ran down the next flight of stairs. It had its back to me. I looked at my clothes and got even angrier.

"ARG! BLIZZARA!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I raised my keyblade and pointed it at the Heartless' back. My keyblade shot out ice at the Heartless' back, causing it to freeze and later fall into pieces. _How did I _do_ that?_

"Sora! How did I _do_ that?" I called up to him. _And why have I been getting such a bad temper lately?_

"This is a problem..." He said, coming down the stairs with Eiichi.

"How so?"

"You're moving too far! This wasn't supposed to happen yet."

"Sora! Would you start making sense and tell me whats going on?"

"Yeah, I don't have the whole story either..." Eiichi said quietly.

"C'mon, I can't tell you here." Sora said. He ran down the stairs. Eiichi and I followed. I felt warm liquid on my forehead. I touched my forehead and looked at my hand. Blood.

"Sora! Shes bleeding!" Eiichi shouted. I stopped and slumped against the railing. I suddenly got so dizzy and tired.

"No... I can't pass out again..." I said faintly. I tried to keep walking but it felt as if time was slowing down and that I would dissapear any moment. I slumped farther to the ground and my eyes drooped.

"We wont let you." Sora said as he stopped in front of me. He pulled out a jar with green liquid-similar to the one the doctor had, only this one had a star on it- and took out the cork.

"Drink this."

"What is it?"

"Healing potion." He said, forcing the jar against my lips. I drank and drank; it tasted... good? I instantly felt warm and energized.

"Good?" He asked. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck, using him as support while I got up. The whole time I was looking at my feet, so I was surprised to see that Sora was blushing when I looked up and into his eyes. I smiled, a little embarrased and tried to recover my balance. I stumbled backwards against the railing, taking Sora with me. His face just inches from mine, I blushed furiously and let go of him. I grabbed the railing for support. _Ahhh and Eiichi is right there too!_ I looked up at Eiichi and sighed. His arms were crossed and he was looking the other way.

"Hehe, Lets not tell Kairi about this, 'kay?" Sora asked nervously.

"Heh, I'm all for that!" I said, standing upright. I walked to Eiichi and pulled his face so he was looking at me. I moved my body closer to his and tip-toed up so our faces would be at the same level. _Hehe, Sora is the same height as me!_ I thought mischieviously. I smiled and closed my eyes. I got my lips closer to his but hesitated. _Is this really okay? My heart says I love him..._

"You don't have to worry, Eiichi-kun." I whispered, my lips just inches from his. The voice in the back of my head was screaming: 'Akari, you can't!' but my heart suggested something else. I held his face with both my hands and, just as I was about to kiss him, he pulled away.

"Eiichi-"

He grabbed my waist and pulled me into a tight embrace, holding my head against his chest.

"I wanna be good to you, Akari, your better than this." He whispered.

"Ahem!" Sora said, "Were in the middle of escaping here, in case you forgot." Sora had his arms crossed and his eyebrows were raised.

"Y-yeah I guess were lucky that this corridor is clear of Heartless." Eiichi replied, his chin resting on my head.

"C'mon, the Organization is probably aware that we're trying to escape with her."

"Ahhh! I wish you would tell me whats going on." I murmered against Eiichi's chest. _I do love him don't I?_ I sighed and pulled myself out of his grasp and ran down the stairs.

"One more flight right Sora?" I asked.

"Yeah, go right and the lobby will be right there." He answered from the top of the stairs.

Sora never did explain that night. Because as soon as I made it to the lobby - alone - I blacked out. What took Sora so long to make it to the lobby? I don't know. But all I know is that when I woke up, I was alone. _Very_ alone.

* * *

Sora stood there watching Akari go down the stairs. _She'll be fine, _He thought. _I have to explain this to Eiichi. She has to end up with either Eiichi or Riku, or her future is at stake. She should be having visions about the other possible lives she could be living about now. And the one life the Organization has planned out for her CAN'T happen. Kingdom Hearts is at stake. We had to start all over. From the day of the accident, today, and lead her down the right path._ Sora sighed and turned to Eiichi.

"Before we join her I have to tell you whats going on. I promised. But you can't tell her. She can't know yet." Sora said, holding out an arm to prevent Eiichi from going any further. he nodded.

"I'm listening." He crossed his arms and waited. Sora breathed deeply.

"Listen carefully. I'm only going to explain this once. We've already wasted enough time as it is."

"Just tell me already!"

"Akari has three different futures planned out for her. It all depends on the person she falls in love with and the life she feels is right to choose. I turned back time and took you with me to prevent one of those life choices from happening. I was told by Miku that it was already taking place, when I woke up. It happened at The Destiny Islands. She kissed an organization member named Axel. That life, must NOT happen. If it carries through, the Organization will use her to complete Kingdom Hearts. And that can't happen. So if she chooses you or my best friend Riku, she will help to prevent that from happening. So you see now? Why we have to be so careful with her? She can't be okay for long alone down there. We gotta go."

"But why did you say that she was moving too far when she used that magic spell?"

"Because even if its the right lifestyle, it can't progress too fast or too soon. The timing has to be just right. We only have two more chances after this, so c'mon lets go meet her."

"Why two more?"

"Damn it Eiichi you sure do ask alot of questions." Sora said as he grabbed Eiichi's arm.

"But-"

"Come _on_!" Sora said as he began to run down the stairs, dragging Eiichi with him. Sora dragged Eiichi to the lobby.

"What the!"

"Catch ya later, alligater." Axel said, balancing Akari on one of his arms and using the other to salute him, as he backed into the dark portal.

"_No_!" Eiichi and Sora shouted together.

* * *

Sorry for the late update, there have been tons of things keeping me busy, and i've been getting writers block ALOT lately. Sorry for the crappy ending ." Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and look forward to chapter 8 :]

- NaminexXxKairi


	9. Sorry, But Chosen will be no more

Sorry everyone, But I will not be continuing this story. For those of you who actually took your time to read this, but didn't bother to leave a review to show me you read it, I'm sorry but that's like the main reason I'm not continuing this story. If anyone wants me to continue, feel free to leave a review with a good reason why I should keep on going. Which leads to the other reason I am not continuing.

I just feel like this story is too confusing, and I'm trying too hard to appeal to people who won't even take the time to read it. Or give it a chance. And plus, I feel thats it's totally unoriginal to write something based on a game and settings that I did not make up, and to make a plot that will not entirely be mine. Don't worry, Akari, Miku, and Eiichi will still be my characters, and I will still write stories for them, but they will be my own stories and they will be posted on . Sadly, Akari will not be a keyblade weilder anymore, Miku will not be her nobody, and Eiichi will still be a regular weirdo... Maybe I'll make him die to get rid of him. I dunno, I just don't seem to have any ideas for this dude. He's just like this story, a lost cause.

I really think this story is stupid, and that it was just a waste of my time. Sorry guys, Chosen will be no more. I'm keeping the story up though, maybe people will review and give me a good reason to keep on going.

Well, see you guys. I'm gonna keep going with my Grand Chase story, for the sake of boredom. It won't be a very good story, I admit that, but it's to keep me occupied. Who knows, maybe people will actually read it. Not. -sigh-


End file.
